


AC Art Dump

by desmondkilometers (clockworkcorvids)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Traditional Art, art dump, that's it that's all I have to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/desmondkilometers
Summary: All of my AC art in one place! Well, most of it. Mostly Desmond, Shaun, and Shaundes.This is probably not going to be actively updated - it's primarily for archival purposes.
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. first ac art

**Author's Note:**

> i drew these in april 2020, the desmond one with no reference pic, and they were my first and second ever ac arts

  
  
  



	2. shaundes for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well lookie here someone finally figured out how to draw their faces
> 
> 5/6/20

  
  



	3. leap of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> practice for Arms(tm), and then my first marker painting in...a while. i actually don't remember how long i went in between whatever my last marker painting was and this, but it was definitely a large chunk of time
> 
> 5/10/20-5/12/20

  
  
  



	4. face practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did some expression memes with my favorite boy
> 
> 6/27/20

  
  
  



	5. shaun time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if i wanna kiss shaun or be him,,,,this wouldnt be concerning except i ask myself the exact same question about desmond and the only conclusion i have come to is 'holy fuck im gay'
> 
> 5/26/20, 6/27/20, 7/3/20

  


  



	6. heehoo oil pastels go brrrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 color challenge with a medium i am Very Bad at, what could go wrong?  
> gotta say, it was fun tho B) 
> 
> 7/3/20

  
  



	7. raft au?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame it on cb.
> 
> 7/3/20

  
  
  



	8. a littol smooch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am Soft in this chilis tonight
> 
> 7/5/20

  
  



	9. funky digital art process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sketch on my phone followed by a wip on my ipad. until i get my laptop battery replaced i'm stuck with the mobile version of csp and my fingies as a stylus, which is. well. it's less than ideal.   
> probably not gonna finish this anytime soon
> 
> 7/3/20  
> (apparently i spent most of 7/3/20 cranking out ac art and i really cant complain about that tbh)

  
  
  



	10. uh oh whoops im back on my bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally touched my markers again....it was Invigorating to do a full piece with them after so long, and i am very happy with how this turned out B)
> 
> 7/7/20

  
  
  
  



	11. are you happy asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for uai cos she bullied me into posting it 
> 
> 5/11/20

  
  



	12. hahaha blender stump go brrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead college applications are just kicking my ass

  


  



	13. i put so many hours into this yall dont want to even know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call this "how to quickly and easily induce a carpal tunnel flareup"

  
  



	14. i don't have a title for this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i should branch out and draw new things :]  
> also me: haha desmond go brrrrrr

  
  
  



	15. gouache? more like i can't think of a funny pun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone make me stop using my gouache like watercolor 
> 
> lyrics in the first one are from morton's fork by typhoon

  


  



	16. day 397856374 of me not being able to draw desmond's tattoos

  
  



	17. i wanted to title this "your gay" for the joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some loosely connected doodles :]

  
  
  
  



	18. hmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uai said something about a mob au like six million years ago and it's been living rent free in my head ever since

  
  



	19. doodle page

  
  



End file.
